


The Timed Wallow

by mm_nani



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, I've decided it's angst, M/M, Messi is an abstract concept, Pining, definitely angst, maybe angst?, this is just aguero thinking about his abstract concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_nani/pseuds/mm_nani
Summary: Kun may have heard the ridiculous City transfer rumors about Leo and he may or may not be deriving some guilty pleasure out of it





	

Generally Kun doesn’t look at news.

 

I mean Kun _does_ look at news.

 

He looks at news about the world and Argentina and has his tiny weekly freak-outs about how the world is going to shit.

 

But he doesn’t look at football news and certainly not transfer news. It’s all bullshit anyway. A transfer happens only when it happens. Anyone who’s met David de Gea knows this fact intimately. Even the best of intentions and most passionate of wants doesn’t change the things that will not happen.

 

The transfer rumors that will not realize.

 

Rumors.

 

_Yes_

 

Kun knows very well they’re rumors.

 

He has spent the last fifteen minutes trying to decide whether he should boil or fry an egg and reminding himself that rumors are not real.

 

So now he knows. He’s a 100% confident in his ability to recognize that rumors are not real.

 

He closes his fridge and decides to make a peanut butter sandwich instead.

 

After.

 

He can make the sandwich after he sinks back into his couch, closes his eyes and wallows in ‘what ifs’.

 

He opens his eyes a second into his wallow and sets a timer.

 

Sometimes, he doesn’t know if he can stop.

 

He knows he can’t. But doesn’t think about that either.

 

He can’t stop thinking about what it would be like to live in the same city as Leo.

 

Same neighborhood. Same team.

 

Same house.

 

He sets his timer for half an hour before closing his eyes again. Letting his muscles relax into his fantasy.

 

Afterwards he can eat his peanut butter sandwich.

 

And pretend like he’s stopped wishing.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this rumor keeps coming up like every year and I'm always like...husbands...so Kun here is basically me.  
> Also I'm on [tumblr](http://nande-daiyo.tumblr.com/)! I need City/Kunessi friends!


End file.
